


The Jellyfish Stings

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action Movie, BFFs, Blasto - Freeform, Blasto Vid, Coping, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Movie Night, Past Relationship(s), Past shenko, Platonic Relationships, Popcorn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Joker and Shepard have a much needed movie night since she missed a lot when she was dead, unfortunately the movie he chooses is not one she would have picked out for herself, but she won't deny him what he wants, After reclaiming something from the past and needing to get her mind off it...





	The Jellyfish Stings

The Normandy was far too quiet, considering how many crew members Cerberus had installed there to help Alyss with the mission against the collectors. They had just left Illium after she’d taken a side trip to see Liara. The last time this had happened the entire crew was waiting to ambush her with a karaoke birthday party in the cargo hold…it wasn’t her birthday, but thinking of such, she made her way to deck three–she needed to speak to Miranda.

The doors to Miranda’s office whooshed open at her approach, and there she was, typing away on her terminal as was usual. She looked up at the sound and smiled. Everyone was getting along better now that there was a full complement of crew members, and they were all getting her help with personal missions. Alyss perched herself on the edge of Miranda’s desk and waited for her to have a moment.

“What can I do for you, Shepard?”

“I was just curious…when you received my body was I wearing a necklace under my armor? I know Liara gave my tags to Admiral Hackett, but I don’t know what happened to it; it was kind of a sentimental piece.”

It was also one of the only things she had to remind her of Kaidan…that she’d almost forgotten about it didn’t make her feel any better.

“A water lily?” Miranda asked, reaching into the top drawer of her desk.

Alyss nodded fervently, and her shoulders sagged in relief when Miranda produced a delicate silver chain from which hung the exquisite water lily charm Kaidan had given her for her birthday. She didn’t remember even reaching out for it. It still looked perfect in pink and green–thank the stars for her armor…it had protected it from any harm, and she knew she was grinning like an idiot, but there was no way to stop.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” In her excitement, her words tumbled out over one another.

“You’re welcome, though I never pegged you as sentimental…” Miranda replied.

Alyss shrugged. “It was a gift, but I should leave you be. Again, thank you.”

Miranda smiled, and nodded as Alyss took her leave, clutching the necklace in her hand. She started humming to herself as she used a perfectly manicured fingernail to open the clasp with practiced precision, and hung the necklace about her neck. It was as if everything was right with the universe in that one moment, making a contented sigh slip past her lips.

“EDI, where’s Joker?”

“Mr. Moreau is currently trying to find some place on the ship to watch a new vid on a large screen.” EDI told her.

Alyss smiled. “Send him to the loft for me. It’s been too long since we’ve had some us time, I guess I’ll watch it with him.”

“Of course, Shepard.”

Alyss shook her head, as she rolled her eyes rounding the corner to the mess and approaching Chef Gardner. She trusted the man to keep her crew fed and happy and with the new rations he was doing better, but she always made her own food and he let her–ever since he’d told her he made sure his hands were clean most of the time. It was the most she didn’t trust.

“Afternoon, Rupert.” Alyss greeted as she opened one of the cabinet doors and rummaged around inside.

“Hey there, Shepard! Can I help you find something?” He asked, peering over her shoulder curiously.

“I hid popcorn in here somewhere the other day; if I had left it out, Joker would’ve inhaled it…that man can smell junk food like a bloodhound…”

Rupert laughed, while Shepard let out a triumphant cheer, pulling a large bag of white cheddar popcorn out of the back of the cabinet. She was actually surprised it was still there. Shrugging she pulled a large bowl down, washed it just to be sure, and after drying it, dumped the entire bag into it. What was a movie without popcorn?

“What’s the occasion?”

“Joker and I are going to watch a movie in the loft. You’re welcome to join us.”

He waved her off. “Nah, I ‘preciate the offer, but I won’t intrude on the two of ya.”

It was his choice, and she wasn’t going to force the issue–Alyss would be the first to admit she hadn’t wanted company, but it would’ve been rude not to offer; Hannah Shepard always taught her to ‘mind her p’s and q’s.’ She squeezed his shoulder gratefully as she passed, before making her way to the elevator. The doors opened on Joker pacing in front of her door, he hadn’t dared to enter her room, in case he’d misheard EDI. Then he saw the large bowl of popcorn and he grinned from ear to ear.

“So we’re really doing this?” He asked.

“What are we watching? Ooh! Please tell me it’s Francis Kitt’s Elcor Hamlet! I really wanted to see that…and then I died.”

“Hearing that is still so weird.”

“You think it’s weird to hear? Try telling people you were actually dead for two years, three months, and seventeen days.“ Alyss bit her lip. “Anyways, Hamlet: I’ve always loved Shakespeare.”

“I’ve didn’t know that.” He nodded appreciatively.

“I assume that’s not what we’re watching?” Alyss opened the door behind him, and ushered him ahead of her.

He took a second to take in her room; she always came to see him so he’d never seen it before. Three ridiculously large fish tanks that glowed blue lined the left wall and stood empty–he’d seen her carrying her dead fish from the elevator to dump them far too many times and silently applauded her when she finally stopped buying them. Two clear cases of model ships loomed imposingly to his right, and the hamster he’d helped her pick out poked his head out of his hidey hole in his glass cage, squeaking once before disappearing back inside.

“I don’t think Kaidan likes me.” He teased–she was never going to live down the fact that she’d named the poor space hamster Kaidan.

“Well you are a stranger. He knows never to talk to strangers. So?” She urged, making Joker hand her the vid.

“It’s called Blasto the Jellyfish Stings.”

“Oh lord.” Alyss rolled her eyes and handed it back to Joker after skimming the synopsis, before setting the popcorn on the coffee table, sitting on the end of the couch, facing towards the ship displays and pressing a button on her remote control turning it into a giant screen. “Turn it on, before I change my mind.”

Joker sat down next to her and picked up the popcorn bowl off the table, as she draped her legs across his lap. A loud explosion started them off with a bang…and six explosions later Alyss was already bored. Her head was resting against her hand as a slightly worse for wear Hanar emerged from the wreckage of the Burning building, with a quarian in tow, wielding six pistols making Alyss scoff and grab a handful of popcorn.

“That’s hardly a gun in every tentacle. Though if he actually had a gun in every tentacle he wouldn’t be able to walk, and imagine him bouncing around–that’s not intimidating at all.” She giggled, reaching for the popcorn again.

“It’s been five minutes and you’re already picking the movie apart?” Joker smacked her leg.

She pointed at the screen where Blasto was embracing the Quarian–the description did say he had a gun in every tentacle and a lover in every port, but really? Obviously the movie was made to be an action movie, making fun of the whole action movie genre at the same time. It was quite possibly the worst depiction of a spectre she’d ever seen, and she’d had to deal with Saren and his indoctrinated brain…

“In what universe can a Hanar and a Quarian be lovers?” She cried.

“In this one!” Joker exclaimed.

Alyss shrugged. “She deserves better. He’s just going to leave her for an asari or an Elcor or a vorcha down the road. She should just rip off the bandaid and dump his ass now.”

Joker’s jaw dropped.

“I never took you for a cynic, Al. You with your Kaidan tattoo, and your Shakespeare, and your hamster named Kaidan,” He reached out and caught the charm of her necklace between his fingers, “and your water lily necklace…even after what happened on Horizon; you, my friend, are the ultimate romantic.”

He didn’t have to bring up Horizon–that was totally uncalled for…but unfortunately for her, he was probably right. She hated that. Joker reached out and hugged her; he probably shouldn’t have even mentioned Horizon…she’d finally been getting over it and moving on, and he’d brought her back all to win an argument. It wasn’t worth it.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”

Alyss shook her head. “No, it’s okay. You’re absolutely right, and I’m sorry. Let’s just watch the rest of the movie…how long is it?”

Joker grinned, because he was actually enjoying the movie so far; her comments only added to his enjoyment. “Two and a half hours.”

“Oh lord.”


End file.
